W3.org Source Code
World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) W3C W3C By Region All Australia Österreich (Austria) België (Belgium) Botswana Brasil (Brazil) 中国 (China) Suomi (Finland) Deutschland (Germany) Ελλάδα (Greece) France Magyarország (Hungary) भारत (India) Éire (Ireland) ישראל (Israel) Italia (Italy) 日本 (Japan) 한국 (Korea) Lesotho Lëtzebuerg (Luxembourg) المغرب (Morocco) Namibia Nederland (Netherlands) Россия (Russia) Sénégal España (Spain) South Africa Swatini (Swaziland) Sverige (Sweden) United Kingdom Standards Participate Membership About W3C Site Navigation Technical Reports Web and Industry Automotive Entertainment (TV and Broadcasting) Publishing Web Commerce Web of Data Web Payments Web and Telecommunications Web of Things Web Security Web for All Accessibility Internationalization W3C A to Z Community and Business Groups Current Groups Proposed Groups Working Groups W3C Groups Participant guidebook Dev Resources Web Platform Tests More ways to participate Member-only Home Join a Group Get Member Account Skip News Upcoming Workshop: Digital Publication Layout and Presentation (from Manga to Magazines) 26 June 2018 | Archive W3C announced today a W3C Workshop on Digital Publication Layout and Presentation (from Manga to Magazines), September 18-19 2018, in Tokyo, Japan. The event is hosted by the Advanced Publishing Laboratory, at the historic Mita Campus of Keio University. The primary goal of the workshop is to bring together experts to evaluate the current status and explore future directions of visually-rich long-form digital publications based on Web Technologies (particularly CSS, the formatting language of the Web), encompassing both fixed and dynamic layouts. Expected topics of discussion include: Advanced layout using recent and upcoming CSS innovations, particularly for mobile and other devices (CSS grid, viewport units, media queries, css-shapes, etc.) “Smart transitions” for manga/comics including “Turbo Media” and other new forms Analysis of proprietary platforms in comics, magazines, and other verticals Comparison of image-dominated and text-dominated fixed-layout (and considerations for choosing reflowable vs. fixed representations, such as accessibility) Differences between rendering of fixed-layout EPUB in dedicated EPUB reading systems and typical browser rendering of HTML-SVG-CSS, and considerations for convergence Accessibility for high-design digital publications Innovative and interactive high-design digital publications Use of interactive features (e.g., scroll snap) of CSS for sequential art Programmatic (JavaScript) vs. declarative (HTML/CSS, SVG) representations Lessons learned from IDPF efforts on advanced hybrid layout and page templates Machine Learning (ML) and Artificial Intelligence (AI) techniques as applied to content production (such as inferring CSS layouts from images) and accessibility (such as inferring reading order and other accessibility characteristics) Internationalization of high-design digital publications Print formatting of high-design publications via CSS Responsive design for long-form publications Possibilities afforded by emerging Web Fonts capabilities (chromatic fonts, variable fonts, etc.) Color management For more information on the workshop, please see the workshop details and submission instructions. Expression of Interest and position statements are due by 20 July 2018. W3C offers Diversity Scholarships 20 June 2018 | Archive W3C announced today it was offering Diversity Scholarships. The announcement was made as part of the publication of W3C top-level diversity statistics. The lack of diversity in tech is a longstanding issue. We would like W3C to be a model of supporting diversity. As an international organization we can see the immense value we gain from having expertise from across multiple countries and cultures. Soon 50% of the world will be on the Web. We know we will need to reflect the diversity of the whole of our world as more and more people begin to access, use and continue to create the Web in all its full potential. During the Spring W3C Advisory Committee Meeting, a panel on diversity focused on progress we have made and how much more is required. W3C has established a modest fund for TPAC Diversity Scholarships, sponsored by W3C Members Samsung Electronics, The Paciello Group, Consensus System and Microsoft. Applicants must be from a traditionally underrepresented and/or marginalized group in the Web community, including but not limited to: persons identifying as LGBTQ, women, persons of color, and/or persons with disabilities; and be unable to attend without some financial assistance. Please submit or share with friends who qualify and might be interested, by 15 July. If your organization or yourself wishes to become a sponsor, please e-mail us! ACT Rules Format 1.0 Final Working Draft 5 July 2018 | Archive A wide review Working Draft of Accessibility Conformance Testing (ACT) Rules Format was published today by the Accessibility Guidelines Working Group (AG WG). This draft addresses all comments received on the previous drafts. Most importantly, “Composed Rules” was introduced, in addition to “Atomic Rules”, to replace “Rule Groups”. This draft is accompanied by sample ACT Rules that implement this rules format. Read about the the Web Accessibility Initiative (WAI). Draft update to Inaccessibility of CAPTCHA 3 July 2018 | Archive The Accessible Platform Architectures Working Group has published a Working Draft of a revision to Inaccessibility of CAPTCHA. Since the last publication, the abilities of robots to defeat CAPTCHAs has increased, and new technologies to authenticate human users have come available. This update brings the document up to date with these new realities. For more information, see the blog post Updated and extensively revised “Inaccessibility of CAPTCHA” Published. Read about the Accessible Platform Architectures Working Group and the Web Accessibility Initiative (WAI). W3C Invites Implementations of Identifiers for WebRTC’s Statistics API 3 July 2018 | Archive The Web Real-Time Communications Working Group invites implementations of Identifiers for WebRTC’s Statistics API Candidate Recommendation. This document defines a set of WebIDL objects that allow access to the statistical information about a RTCPeerConnection. These objects are returned from the getStats API that is specified in WEBRTC. W3C Invites Implementations of CSS Text Decoration Module Level 3 3 July 2018 | Archive The CSS Working Group invites implementations of an updated Candidate Recommendation of CSS Text Decoration Module Level 3. This module contains the features of CSS relating to text decoration, such as underlines, text shadows, and emphasis marks. CSS is a language for describing the rendering of structured documents (such as HTML and XML) on screen, on paper, in speech, etc. First Public Working Drafts: WebRTC DSCP Control API; MediaStreamTrack Content Hints 3 July 2018 | Archive The Web Real-Time Communications Working Group has published two First Public Working Drafts: WebRTC DSCP Control API: This API defines a control surface for manipulating the network control bits (DSCP bits) of outgoing WebRTC packets. MediaStreamTrack Content Hints: This specification extends MediaStreamTrack to provide a media-content hint attribute. This optional hint permits MediaStreamTrack consumers such as PeerConnection (defined in webrtc) or MediaRecorder (defined in mediastream-recording) to encode or process track media with methods more appropriate to the type of content that is being consumed. Adding a media-content hint provides a way for a web application to help track consumers make more informed decision of what encoder parameters and processing algorithms to use on the consumed content. W3C Invites Implementations of the Timed Text Markup Language 2 (TTML2) 28 June 2018 | Archive The Timed Text Working Group invites implementations of an updated Timed Text Markup Language 2 (TTML2) Candidate Recommendation. This document specifies the Timed Text Markup Language (TTML), Version 2, also known as TTML2, in terms of a vocabulary and semantics thereof. The Timed Text Markup Language is a content type that represents timed text media for the purpose of interchange among authoring systems. Timed text is textual information that is intrinsically or extrinsically associated with timing information. Call for Review: Graphics-ARIA and Graphics-AAM are W3C Proposed Recommendations 26 June 2018 | Archive The Accessible Rich Internet Applications Working Group has published two Proposed Recommendations: WAI-ARIA Graphics Module (Graphics-ARIA): Assistive technologies need semantic information about the structures and expected behaviors of a document in order to convey appropriate information to persons with disabilities. This specification defines a WAI-ARIA 1.1 WAI-ARIA-1.1 module of core roles specific to web graphics. These semantics allow an author to express the logical structure of the graphic to assistive technologies in order improve accessibility of graphics. Assistive technologies could then enable semantic navigation and adapt styling and interactive features, to provide an optimal experience for the audience. These features complement the graphics and document structure elements defined by HTML HTML52 and SVG SVG2. Graphics Accessibility API Mappings (Graphics-AAM): This specification defines how user agents map the WAI-ARIA Graphics Module GRAPHICS-ARIA-1.0 markup to platform accessibility APIs. It is intended for user agent developers responsible for accessibility in their user agent so that they can support the accessibility of graphics such as that created for SVG or HTML52. The implementation of this specification in user agents enables authors to produce more accessible graphics by conveying common graphics semantics to assistive technologies. It provides Accessibility API Mapping guidance for the roles defined in the WAI-ARIA Graphics Module GRAPHICS-ARIA-1.0. These documents are part of the WAI-ARIA suite described in the WAI-ARIA Overview. Comments are welcome through 26 July 2018. CSS Basic User Interface Module Level 3 (CSS3 UI) is now a W3C Recommendation 21 June 2018 | Archive The CSS Working Group has published CSS Basic User Interface Module Level 3 (CSS3 UI) as a W3C Recommendation. This specification describes user interface related properties and values that are proposed for CSS level 3 to style HTML and XML (including XHTML). It includes and extends user interface related features from the properties and values of CSS level 2 revision 1. It uses various properties and values to style basic user interface elements in a document. This specification is implemented in all modern browsers. CSS is a language for describing the rendering of structured documents (such as HTML and XML) on screen, on paper, in speech, etc. More news… Talks and Appearances 2018-10-04 (04 OCT) Le W3C pour les dévelopeurs Web by Dominique Hazael-Massieux IBM Client Paris Bois-Colombes, France 2018-10-06 (06 OCT) Le projet « Style Guide » ou comment fait-on le manuel de style d’un site ? by Bert Bos Web School Factory Paris, France Events 2018-07-18 (18 JUL) – 2018-07-20 (20 JUL) Financial Innovation and Payments Summit Newport, RI, USA 2018-07-24 (24 JUL) – 2018-07-26 (26 JUL) Technical Architecture Group Meeting Seattle, WA, USA 2018-07-26 (26 JUL) – 2018-07-27 (27 JUL) Credible Web Community Group San Francisco 2018-07-26 (26 JUL) Meet the TAG Seattle, WA, USA Microsoft 2018-09-18 (18 SEP) – 2018-09-19 (19 SEP) W3C Workshop on Digital Publication Layout and Presentation (from Manga to Magazines) Tokyo, Japan Advanced Publishing Laboratory, Keio Research Institute 2018-09-26 (26 SEP) – 2018-09-29 (29 SEP) REST Fest Greenville, SC, USA 2018-10-04 ( 4 OCT) – 2018-10-06 ( 6 OCT) Paris Web 2018 Paris, France The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) is an international community that develops open standards to ensure the long-term growth of the Web. W3C operates under a Code of Ethics and Professional Conduct. Become a Friend of W3C: support the W3C mission and free developer tools. W3C Blog Revised “Inaccessibility of CAPTCHA” Draft for Review 3 July 2018 by Janina Sajka Call for Participation: W3C Workshop on Digital Publication Layout and Presentation (from Manga to Magazines) 26 June 2018 by Bill McCoy Publishing Business Group Releases RFP for epubcheck Development 25 June 2018 by Tzviya Siegman Jobs We are hiring: A Web Standards Technology Expert (Japan) A Site Manager for W3C/Beihang (China) Validators, More Software Validators: Unicorn, HTML, CSS W3C cheatsheet More Open Source Software Web Accessibility and W3C standards (Video) Watch our video on Web Accessibility and W3C standards! Web Standards for the Future (Video) Check out our short video on Web standards! W3C Member Testimonial British Broadcasting Corporation The BBC is the world's largest broadcasting organisation whose mission is to enrich people's lives with programmes that inform, educate and entertain. It is a public service broadcaster, established by a Royal Charter and funded by UK households. Footer Navigation Navigation Home Standards Participate Membership About W3C Contact W3C Contact Help and FAQ Sponsor / Donate Site Map Feedback W3C Updates Copyright © 2018 W3C ® (MIT, ERCIM, Keio, Beihang) Usage policies apply. Category:Articles